The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 4)
Part 4:The Ultimate Trap An injured Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah are all surrounded by these strange bizzare creatures whose goo they shoot out of their mouths seem to burn and poison them. Niklaus-I cant move anymore, how are we supposed to fight off these creatures. Elijah-If you wanted our family to be reunited, we just do. Rebekah-Here we go. Creatures-RAAHAHAAHHAHAH! One of the creatures prepares to attack when out of nowhere Mikael shows up and feeds on the creature. Creature-RAAHAHAH! Mikael then uses his sword to behead it. Mikael-Elijah, here! Mikael swings another sword to Elijah. All 4 prepare to fight. Niklaus(Sternly)-Father... Mikael-I'll deal with you later...boy..after we deal with these abominations. Niklaus-I thought I was the abomination. Mikael-You are, but there are more of them than they are of you, big difference? The creatures then get annoyed at the conversation and attack as the four originals fight them off Many hours later Mikael-We've done it, we have slaughtered most if not all of these creatures. Elijah-What are you doing here father? Havent you caused enough trouble killing mother? Mikael-What? I didnt kill your mother..it was... Then a gigantic one of those creatures stomps on Mikael and literally puts Mikael inside his mouth. Creature-RAOAOAHAHHH!!!!!!!! Elijah swings his sword at the creatures belly to free his father from being digested, unknown if he would be killed by it or not but the wound heals and just annoys the creature. The creature swings its hand so hard it knocks Elijah through the wall Creature-RAOAAOH! Rebekah-You dont scare me you ugly thing. Rebekah super speeds it attempting to push it off the clif. It also tosses her into the wall. It swallows the injured Klaus. Creature-ROAOADH! Rebekah-No! Niklaus! Rebekah then plunges the sword straight into the heart of the beast but it just annoys it. The beast then goes to eat her, when it drops her in pain. Creature-RAOAOAAHAH! Then with the combined effort of Mikael and Klaus, they rip through its heart and out of its chest. Mikael then feeds on its neck. With their combined strength, they throw the creature off the cliff. Mikael-Good riddance, and good riddance to you Niklaus! Mikael then attempts to plunge the stake into Klaus. Niklaus(Weakily)-Get off me! Rebekah-How do have a stake? The white oak tree burned! Mikael-This is for her! Niklaus-Yes father, this is for killing her! Klaus kicks Mikael off him and kicks the stake into the trees. Mikael-Noo!!! Niklaus-YES! Klaus tosses Mikael off from behind off the cliff, unfornatuely the giant creature comes back and swallows Mikael in mid air and flies off with him. Niklaus-Yes, good riddance father, good riddance indeed. Cough, cough, COUGH! Rebekah-Niklaus! Elijah help! Elijah-Im coming, is he hurt? Rebekah(Crying)-He's dying Elijah, he's dying. Elijah-He cant, mother made us immortal. Rebekah-Perhaps we arent truly immortal like we believed. Elijah-Niklaus has been like this for hours and he is still alive, this makes no sense. The giant creature returns and grabs Klaus and flies off with him Rebekah-NOOO! Elijah-Grab him Rebekah! Grab him! Rebekah(Sadly)-He is too far Elijah, he is too far. We've lost him, we've lost too many of our family. Elijah-Dont be discouraged Rebekah, we will find Niklaus, we will reunite with our family, everything will be alright, immortality not only means for us, we live forever but we have all the time in the world. Whether it takes hundreds, thousands, million of years, we will find out family and be reunited as one. Finn-Perhaps we can be of somewhat assitance? Elijah-Finn, Kol? What are you two doing here? Kol-We heard you are in a jam, thought we help. Rebekah-Where have you two been? Finn-We told you, we wanted nothing to do with your problems, but perhaps...perhaps we changed our minds. Kol-Is this what you're dealing with? Elijah-Yes..why? Finn-Because we've come across a couple dozen of them on the way to find you. Rebekah-Do you know what they are? Ayanna said we were in terrible danger because of them and their goo has hurt Niklaus. Kol-Oh we know, because we met a witch who knows who they are. Rebekah-Who..Ayanna? Finn-No..Smithson. Elijah-You found Smithson? Finn-Yes but he was captured by these creatures. Rebekah-What for? Finn-For starters, it has something to do with that necklace on your neck? Rebekah-That would somewhat explain why those creatures kept coming at me in hoards! From the front, from behind! I was wondering what they wanted! Kol-Yeah and according to Smithson, its bad news. Elijah-Why, what did he say? Kol and Finn sigh Elijah-What did he tell you, as the oldest of us, I command you tell me. Kol-Lets just say if those things get what we want, no more meals for us. Elijah-What do you mean? Finn-Vampires, werewolves, witches, the spirits, Elijah, we arent alone in this world, nor the next. In some unknown location, Klaus is seen trapped in some sort of sticky trap along with his father and Smithson. Niklaus-Where...where am I? Smithson-Niklaus, is that you? Niklaus-Smithson, what are you doing here? We were looking for you. Smithson-And for good reason, I bet. Niklaus-Why, whats going on? Smithson-I sent your brothers and father to warn you all. Niklaus-You sent Mikael after me!!!? Smithson-Niklaus, I wasnt trying to upset you, I just wanted him to warn you. Niklaus-Warn me of what Smithson, warn me of what? Smithson-These things have big plans, big plans. Niklaus-What is this goo on my arm Smithson, why isnt it healing? Smithson-Oh, its healed Niklaus, you are experiencing pain, but its not from a wound, its from some sort of tracking location. Niklaus-Tracking location? Smithson-Yes, its how these things track their prey, they are like spiders, they paralyze their prey so they can go for the attack without its prey fighting back. Niklaus-So thats what it is? It paralyzes me? Smithson-Yes, they are using you as a hostage. Niklaus-Why? What do they want from me and my family. Smithson-Not you, its your mother or at least her necklace Niklaus-Rebekah has the necklace on now, what do they want from it? Smithson-You must know, I must have it in safe protection because if they get it, its over. Niklaus-Whats over? Smithson-Everything Niklaus, everything. To be continued Category:Story